To protect the one you love
by Mammoth
Summary: Voldemort attacks, Hermione is seriously hurt, Ron snaps. Voldie dies, a survivor tries to take his revenge, something happens to Ron which could cost everyone dearly
1. It begins

OK Here's the deal I own nothing this is purely written for enjoyement, not for monetary gain J.K. Rowling owns the rights to all of the characters in this chapter and future ones save maybe one that I might create not sure yet.  If you recognize any thing remotely relating song lyrics well those are owened by 3 doors down, Life house, and Foo Fighters.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was a week before graduation for Harry, Hermione, and Ron.  The three musketeers were sitting in the common room, Hermione, and Ron were playing chess, while Ginny and Harry were deep in conversation.  Harry had admitted that he was in love with Ginny just in the past year, and she had never stopped loving him, though she had tried to get past it with dating many boys from their third year on. (A/N it doesn't say as far as I know)  Ron, and Hermione hadn't told each other how they felt, Ron hadn't dated he was in love with one girl and only one.  Hermione hadn't gone far with Viktor Krum they had broken up over the summer between her fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts, she knew it wouldn't have worked out her heart wasn't in it for she loved another and she had told Krum as much when she went to see him over that summer.  Suddenly Neville came running screaming "Death eaters are at the quidditch pitch, and I… I think you-know-who is with them.." with that Neville collapsed from all the running he had done to tell someone.  Hermione looked to Ron, who looked to Harry, and all at once they turned to Ginny and said "go tell Dumbledore, we'll do what we can they can't be allowed into the school."

            Harry ran as fast as he could towards the quidditch pitch with Ron and Hermione right on his heals.  As they approached the pitch they slowed down, and looked around.  "Over there" Hermione whispered as she pointed to the far end of the pitch "I see them" Harry responded.  "I don't like this one bit, Hermione go back up and make sure Dumbledore gets down here please" Ron begged.  Hermione looked at him and stubborn as she always was started in with "I will not go and leave you and Harry to face them alone I am 17 years old and I can handle myself just as well you too, I am staying and that is final!"  Ron stared at her he was afraid to lose her, but he knew there was no arguing with her when she got like this, then they heard a booming cackle. (A/N I know a booming cackle)

            The three students turned around to see that death eaters surrounded them, and as they parted, the source of the eerie cry stepped forward, all that could be seen from the darkly cloaked figure were red eyes that burned with hatred for everything.  "So the three of you were stupid enough to come down without any protection how typical of you always trying to be heroes, well this time you shall all perish!!!"   The three musketeers knew they were outnumbered, but they had faced long odds before though never odds this steep.  Harry was facing Voldemort, while Ron and Hermione were standing behind him trying to figure out a way to make a hole in the surrounding army of death eaters, but much to their surprise the death eaters had moved and no longer surrounded them, but had formed small groups similar to phalanx's of the ancient Roman army, which Voldemort controlled.  Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and then spread out each knowing that they had to do what they could not only to keep from having them all killed by one blast, but to ensure the safety of their friends, family, and fellow students.

            So the battle began, and soon curses were flying all through the air, Ron was battered and bloody, but refused to give up his best friend, and the woman he loved were counting on him he knew he had to keep fighting until he could no move.  He looked over at Hermione who was holding her own she was battered and bruised as well, but she refused to give up as much as Ron, and Harry who he knew would never give up and would fight Voldemort until his final breathe.  Ron lifted his wand again to attack another death eater, and as he cursed the poor soul, he saw Lucious Malfoy raise his wand, point it at Hermione, and utter a curse.  "Hermione!!!!!"  Ron shouted and she turned to face him and just as she saw him the curse struck her square in the chest.  Ron turned to face Malfoy and sent a curse towards him, as Malfoy was smiling at his handiwork, in a heartbeat Malfoy had fallen, and Ron was next to Hermione who was unconscious, and barely breathing.  He looked up and Voldemort was laughing and sneering, Voldemort then paid all his attention to run and in a cruel and mocking voice spoke "You loved her oh how touching, too bad that neither of you will leave here alive, you pitiful fool, look at you other friend beaten down, and surrounded.  So go and try to run away, you will fall soon enough all who oppose me will fall."  Ron stared daggers at Voldemort his once sparkling blue eyes now cold as ice, and as he stood and addressed Voldemort "I may not be important to this world because I have nothing to give to it, but I will not duck and run from you!", and as he looked back at the prone form of the woman he loved something in him snapped he couldn't protect her, but he was damned if he would let her die here, and as Ron turned and raised his wand he muttered in an ancient language older than latin, and all of the death eaters fell.  He then turned to Harry, "time to face your destiny and end this Harry I can't defeat him", as he through a quick glance at Voldemort, "but I can make it so he can do nothing."  Harry got up hearing the edge in Ron's voice it was almost as if it wasn't Ron who had spoken, but a shell his friend who had snapped Harry had heard what Voldemort had said and was enraged, because he had seen it, but ignored the fact that his two best friends were in love.  Voldemort turned, all of his energy towards Ron and blasted him with everything he had, Ron just stood there, and then raised his wand and muttered again in that same ancient language.  Voldemort was frozen on the spot, "Harry it's time end this." Ron yelled, Harry turned raised his wand, and spoke very clearly and coldly to the being that had caused him, and his friends such great pain "Avada Kedavra", and as the spell struck Voldemort, he knew it was all over the curse that Voldemort had over Harry was finally over, but the one that he had placed on his best friend might well be worse than anything he had, had to live with.  Neither of them noticed that Ron's wand had disappeared, for it wasn't in Ron's possession and it was not among those littered on the ground.

            Ron ran over to Hermione picked her up, turned to Harry "Harry stay here Dumbledore and Ginny will be here soon with teachers I have to get Hermione to Madame Pomfrey now." With that Ron ran as fast as he could, he never thought he could run that fast since he was exhausted, but he got Hermione to hospital ward faster than ever before.  Madame Pomfrey looked up as Ron kicked open the door, she was ready to reprimand him, and give him a detention until she saw the limp form of Hermione in his arms.  "What happened?!?" she questioned immediately, Ron's meek reply was "she was struck by a curse from Malfoy you see we were attacked by Voldemort and his minions, when we went out to investigate." he had sped up his talking and Madame Pomfrey no longer cared, she took Hermione from Ron and placed her on a bed, and then spoke softly to Ron "I'm sorry but you have to leave so I can work on her."  Ron looked at her shocked, but simply nodded.  He then ran back to the quidditch pitch, and by the time he got there the teachers were present with Ginny, who was holding tightly onto Harry.  Ron walked up, and then Dumbledore spoke "well it appears that two of the three students in this school who were involved in this are present.  I believe it is time for an explanation what happened?  I know that you fought all of them by yourselves, but who destroyed Voldemort?"

Harry and Ron looked over to where Voldemort had stood to only see robes Harry hadn't noticed it before, that was when Ron spoke up "Harry stopped Voldemort while I took Hermione to the Hospital ward."  Harry gave Ron an incredulous look, but Ron just stared at him daring him to say anything against him.  Ron was not a superman and he knew it, he just wanted to get out of there and see Hermione, he wanted to find that special thing inside of him the better part of him, he had always wanted to prove himself, but it didn't matter now that he may have lost the only thing that mattered to him, so he fell to his knees.  Dumbledore looked from Harry to Ron and back again, he dismissed the teachers who all just stared at the number of bodies, as they left he told Professor McGonagal to owl the ministry they had a long cleanup job infront of them.  He then turned to Ron who by then was being held by Ginny, and in a soft comforting voice said "My dear boy I want to know what role you played in all of this."  Ron looked up with a tear streaked face, and all but yelled "You want to know what part I played in this, I'll tell you, the part I played was that of a fool I tried to keep her from coming with us, but she wouldn't listen, and now I may have lost her, I've done everything I could have throughout our time here to keep her safe, and I've failed her twice nearly three times, in our first year she was nearly killed by a troll why because I insulted her, and it was a miracle that we saved her, and second year I should have been with her when she went to the library, but I wasn't she could have been killed, and today.  Today I could have lost her and I've never told her how much I love her, and what she means to me.  So the role I played how about the tortured soul is that a good enough role."  At the end of his tiraide Dumbledore just looked at him, "I know how you feel my boy I have been through much the same, and I lost the woman of my dreams, you still have hope.", he then turned to Ginny "escort him to the hospital wing I am sure that he wants to be by Hermione's side, and he needs medical attention."  Ginny nodded and led, half dragged Ron to the hospital wing.  When they were out of ear shot Dumbledore asked "So what really happened Harry, the three of you are no match for this many death eaters and Lord Voldemort."  Harry turned flabbergasted, but finally managed "well pro..professor it is like Ron says up until Hermione, being struck by a curse, then Voldemort verbally assaulted Ron and Ron snapped, and he took out all of these death eaters, and held Voldemort in place, while I completed my destiny, because he said that he couldn't destroy him only I could, and then he took Hermione to the hospital wing."  "But haven't you wondered Harry why his body isn't there?"

  "I hadn't professor perhaps he just disintegrated?" 

 "I have a feeling that Ron is responsible it must have happened once he released him to tend to Hermione."

"Then again there goes a true hero.  He is my hero for doing what he has done in the name of love since he is just an ordinary boy with the gift of love, not that he is not magical it is just that he is not like you Harry, he does not have your past or your calling."

Harry just looked at the professor, "well there goes my hero as well professor he has saved me and stood up for me a great many times, I am just sorry that his life may be changed, and that his heart will be empty if that happens, I wish I had known how much he loves her, it is amazing."

"That it is Harry, now let us get you up to the hospital ward before Poppey has my head."

And with that Harry and Dumbledore set out back towards the hospital to get Harry the medical attention that he needed.  They never noticed the figure that was at the edge of the woods who had watched the entire battle unfold, and Ron's tirade.  For he was a man on the verge of becoming a death eater, and he had three thoughts in his head, one of which was to make Ron Weasley's life a life not worth living, and another which was to kill either a mudblood, or a muggle.  With that he slinked away to finalize his plans.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OK here's the deal on reviewing: review if you want, this is my first story don't go to hard on me.  You want to flame me you do so at your own risk.


	2. Confrontation

            Ron was treated and forced to stay overnight as was Harry Dumbledore allowed Ginny to stay and she sat between the two, looking over at Ron, who whispered "Go he needs you I'll be fine for tonight" a small weak smile spread over her features, and she went to Harry and stayed by his side the entire night.  The next morning Ron and Harry were released, there was a slight improvement in Hermione's condition she was in a comma, Ron refused to leave her side, and no one could move him though he was more fatigued then anyone could explain even Madame Pomfrey and chocolate was not happening.  Ron was going through a personal hell watching Hermione lay there but he refused to leave her for fear that something worse would happen.

            Madame Pomfrey had given Ron chocolate to help him regain some of his strength, but was worried when it hadn't helped all that much he was still extremely weak.  She was so concerned that she went to Professor Dumbledore "Albus something is wrong with the Weasley boy."  "I expected as much Poppy, I have an idea, but only time will tell whether I am right or not.  In the meantime let him be as long as he gets rest and eats he should be fine."  "Are you sure Albus? He looks so pale and weak, but he is being so stubborn."  "Poppy I am not sure that is what worries me what is affecting him seems to be very old, and very rare, and even I am not sure about it."  "Well he is not going to leave Miss Granger's side no matter what I say, he just sits there." "Yes he feels responsible for her current state, not to mention that he is in love with her and the toll that seeing her like this is having on him." 

            In the meantime Ron was sitting in the great hall, eating in a rush so he could get back to Hermione.  As he was about to get up to head out, the mail owls flew in, and Pig, dropped three letters into his lap.  One was from the Grangers whom Ron had personally sent the letter too in which he told them what had happened, how sorry he was, and that if he could trade places with her he would, because of how much he loved her.  He could only imagine what was in the letter that they sent as a response; he would read it in the hospital wing after he checked the next two pieces of mail.  The other two letters were from his parents, he had expected a howler, but there wasn't one in the pair.  He headed to the infirmary wondering what was in the letters, having decided that in addition to reading them there, that he would read them to Hermione.  He had been so deeply entrenched in thought that he had not been paying attention to who or what was in front of him until he had walked into Hagrid, and promptly hit the floor.  "Eh Ron I need ya to come with me Dumbledore wants to se'ya it's urgent."  Ron looked up from his spot on the floor, and said, "Ok lead the way." with that he gathered the letters, and got up and started to follow Hagrid.

            Upon reaching Dumbledore's office Hagrid ushered Ron in, and promptly left during their walk here he had said nothing about Hermione, or the defeat of Voldemort.  All the professors knew of what had happened, and though they would talk about it with students leaving out key details or amongst themselves they never mentioned it to Ron, they saw how much of a toll it took on him, and they didn't want to burden him.  Even Snape had acted differently he seemed hollow for some reason.  Ron was deep in thought again that he was jarred when Dumbledore coughed to get his attention.  "So Ron how are you feeling, do you feel more tired than usual, or drained of energy?"  "Well Profesor I been a bit tired, but I just thought that that was from staying by Mione's side since the …incident."  "Well Mr. Weasley do you have your wand with you?"  Ron searched for his wand "Um… no Professor I can't seem to find it." "Well for your edification we looked for you wand amongst the death eaters shortly after attack and could not find it, and with you not having it I have a feeling that I know what has happened, but I must ask you how were you able to defeat all of the death eaters and lock Voldemort in place like you did."  Ron had a shocked look on his face... "There is no need to be shocked Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, … Harry told me the entire story.  I know you were the one to pull off that miracle, your secret is safe with me, and I will not tell a soul if that is what you want, but I want to know as soon as you find your wand ok?"  "Thank you professor, and I will tell you if, and when it shows up again.  Professor may I ask a favor of you…"  "What is it Mr. Weasley?" "I have this feeling that this is not the end of what has happened, if I am hurt or ….. worse please take care of Hermione, and never tell her what happened or why." "Are you sure of that Mr. Weasley??" Ron looked up his eyes slowly tearing "Yes professor."

            Ron left Dumbledore's office, deep in thought about what Professor Dumbledore had said he didn't notice the young blonde man until he heard the comment that was muttered under his breath "Well well Weasel it appears that the mudblood got what she deserved hasn't she."  "Ron looked up to see Draco Malfoy sneering at him Ron went at him and grabbed his throat yelling "Take that back Malfoy now or you will regret it."  Ron and Malfoy toppled onto the floor with Ron's hands around Malfoys throat.  "Mr. Weasley let go of him now."  Ron let go and looked up to see Snape towering over the two.  "I said let him go Weasley! That will be 50 points from Gryffindor for fighting and a detention, and for you Malfoy  it will be 100 points from Slytherin, and a weeks worth of detention for starting this and speaking ill of those that have been gravely injured."  Malfoy stared dumbstruck he never got detention from Snape, he walked off muttering under his breath about something being wrong with the world.  Snape stood glaring at Ron, until Malfoy was out of sight, and then his demeanor softened a degree or two.  "I know you're shocked, but don't be even I understand your reaction I cannot condone your actions, and I know the punishment that you deserve, you will clean the hospital wing tomorrow night."  Ron just stared "….but professor you know that I plan on being in the hospital wing every night until they force me to leave."  "Are you arguing with me about your detention Mr. Weasley?"  Snape had a small thin smile on his face, he couldn't go easy on the Gryffindors, but he wasn't go to punish Ron to hard this time he knew that it hurt him enough to see Hermione, as she was.  "Get out of my sight Weasley before I change my mind!" Snape yelled all traces of the smile he had gone.  Ron quickly left professor Snape and headed towards the hospital wing to visit Hermione like he had intended before all of what had taken place.

            As on entered the infirmary he walked over to Madame Pomfrey and told her about the detention that he would have to serve tomorrow night.  Madame Pomfrey nodded, and then left Ron to go off to see Hermione.  As Ron opened the curtain he heard Hermione whispering to someone.  "Hermione?" Ron whispered.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Please review any idea on where to go from here I have a few that I will put in next chance I get to write.  Thanks 


End file.
